A wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may be configured to operate in a 5G network. Depending on WTRU capabilities and the deployment scenario, the WTRU may or may not move between various cells of the 5G network. Mobility rules and procedures for 5G networks may be used to support WTRUs associated with various levels of mobility while balancing the amount of processing to be performed by the WTRU and the amount of control signaling exchanged with the network.